Outside Influence
Outside Influence is a storyline/Campaign written by Ebon Shadowshot. It follows a group of four users as they venture into Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, on a mission from the Call of Duty Wiki Administration. Their objective is to prepare NZP for an invasion which has claimed some Call of Duty Wikis already. Three major things threaten to disrupt this preparation from happening: *The Thousands of Zombies which roam the forest. *The possibility of infiltration from the enemy. *The fact that the Elders rarely communicate with one another, and each of their forest segments is vastly different to their neighbours. The Forest The Wiki has long since developed into a massive forest, split into 6 segments, each run by an Elder. Each of these segments are named by their owner: *Home of Magma - The centre of the Forest, it features a large lake which has rivers flowing magma which eventually combine to make a perimeter. Access to it, and thus the other segments, is enabled by bridges. *Blazing Realm - A land of blazing fire which the trees appear to be immune to, it's ruler values these trees and uses them in his weaponry arsenal because of their resilience and the fiery nature of his army's ammunition. The Blazing Realm takes up nearly the entire west side of the Forest. *Techno Realm - A chaotic land filled with exaggerated holograms and figments of the past. The grass is glowing, and it's structures seem to be able to change shape at will or through various schematics. Numbers seem to play a huge role in it's function. The Techno Realm is neatly tucked in between the Violet/Blazing Realm and the Mountains to the Northeast. *Crystal Woods - Alongside the Dead Raiser's Land, the Crystal Woods are in the northeastern section of the woods, and thus are of a higher ground than the rest. Snow covers the ground, and the trees are coated in bright purple crystals. The guardians appear to have warped minds and act strangely to the presence of outsiders. It's leader apparently embodies the land itself, his appearance reflecting that of the land. The Crystal Woods covers the left side of the mountain, including it's summit, and borders the Dead Raiser's Land and the Techno Realm. *The Dead Raiser's Land, when the Crystal Woods ends, the snow slowly begins to melt as the lower half of the mountain is dominated by death, decay and wasteland. It's ruler reanimates fallen defenders from the other zones until recently when the Elders stopped communicating. The land is very dangerous and outsides tend to avoid it. The land only borders the Crystal Woods via a large stairway which leads up the mountain to the Woods. The campaign is Co-Op, with the playable characters all being characters who visited NZP before it became a forest: *Tribellium *Bird *Waffle *ZH115 Missions Arrival Arrival is the first mission in the campaign, it is set at the Great Gate of Lies, the entrance to the Forest. It is merely a tutorial mission, introducing some of the enemies and some of the most frequently encountered weapons. It also introduces the players to Magma-Man, leader of the Forest, instructing the group to venture to the other Elder's segments to get them to unite in Magma-Man's Realm. Act 1 Infiltration The Chase Blazing Realm Lava Lash Steam Act 2 BV Realm Fall of Lies 900 Lives The Ebon Realm Crystallised Storm A Dash of Lavender Act 3 The Dead Raiser's Land Hate, Anger, Violence The Bloody Night The Call of Lies Act 4 TBD TBD TBD TBD Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Storylines Category:Storylines Category:Non-Canon Storylines